Valentine's Day
by Megzz514
Summary: Emma receives a text from her beloved boyfriend on Valentine's Day. Rated T for safety!
1. The Text

Hello :D

So... Yeah. This is my first time ever posting of FF. I read a lot though! So the name's Megan. I hope you like this story! :)

I actually wrote this on Valentines day back in February, but I never did anything with it. I found something!

For now it's a one-shot. It seems very one-shot like. If I get positive reviews though, I might continue. Plus it would just make my day! :D Enjoy!

_~Megan_

* * *

Emma Pillsbury Woke up as normally as she did any other Sunday. She got up, grabbed some neatly folded clothes from her dresser, walked into the bathroom, got some fresh towels, and took a quick shower. She discarded the used pajamas into her laundry hamper, got dressed, brushed her teeth, put her makeup on and did her hair. Her typical morning routine went on as usual; she went into the kitchen to make her eggs and toast, along with a cup of tea. She never drank coffee; it was too much work to get all the stains out of her teeth.

This was when the red- head's morning took a turn. She heard a faint ringing coming from her bedroom. Upon entering, she found the source of the ringing was coming from her purse. Emma looked in her bag for her phone and took it out. "New text from… Will!" She opened her phone and read the message as quick as she could.

_Hey beautiful. Wanna meet me at the school parking lot in a few?_

Emma's heart fluttered. Even though she and Will had been together for about a year and a half, she still couldn't get over the fact that they actually were _together_. She got changed again, since she wanted to look nice for Will, even if they were just going to hang out. Running to her car as she put her jacket on was just the beginning of her dreams.

"Will!" Emma threw her arms around Will's neck and gave him a kiss. He returned the kiss, but kept his hands in his pockets. _He's probably just cold…_ Emma thought.

"Hey honey! How are you?" Will asked. His voice sounded shaky.

"Better now, I haven't seen you since Friday." Emma said, and lent in for another kiss. She was disappointed when she didn't get a response.

"So… Um, I wanted to give you something for Valentines Day…" The same nervous voice emitted from Will's mouth.

_Oh right, it's Valentines day! _Emma thought_._ It hadn't occurred to her until that moment. She felt a little bad that she hadn't gotten him anything. _I'll think of something later..._

Will went to his car, which was on the other side of the empty parking lot. He brought back his iPod, two speakers, and it was obvious he was hiding something within his coat pocket. He set up the two speakers evenly spaced beside the couple, pressed play on his iPod, and started to sing.

_We'll do it all  
__Everything  
__On our own._

Emma smiled as Will sang and snaked his arms around her waist. Emma let her arms fall loosely around her boyfriend's neck.

_We don't need  
__Anyone  
__Or anything._

Will started dancing and Emma immediately followed.

_If I lay here  
__If I just lay here  
__Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Will and Emma kept dancing slowly in the parking lot, holding each other close for warmth.

_I don't quite know  
__How to say  
__How I feel._

Will had said "I love you" to Emma multiple times, every day in fact. Although, he personally thought that wasn't enough. That was why he was dancing alone with his girlfriend in a parking lot on Valentines Day.

_Those three words  
__Are said too much  
__They're not enough._

Emma noticed that Will's voice got even more nervous. The song came to a short end and Emma soon knew why. Will strategically spun her around, and when Emma regained her balance she looked at Will. Her tearing eyes opened as she saw Will down on one knee holding a beautiful diamond ring.

_If I lay here  
__If I just lay here  
__Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_


	2. The ExWife

I decided to be nice and add another chapter tonight, plus, the last time I looked at this was over six months ago, so I'm excited to see how this plays out. :D  
But come on people, gimme some reviews! I love them :D I won't share my cruddy story if you don't! Well anyway, enjoy. This is sorta what I thought was going to happen after 1.13, but I adapted it a little. Here ya go!

_~Megan _

* * *

Emma was frozen. She looked at Will. The ring. Will. The ring. Will. _Will. Will..._

"Emma?" Will broke the silence.

Emma was still in shock. Partially because the one and only love of her life had just asked to her to spend the rest of her life with him, but also because of what answer had come to her mind.

"Emma..." Will sighed, still out of breath from singing. "Please answer..."

Emma removed her mouth from her hand. Will's eyes lit up when she opened her mouth with a smile, but she sighed and ran to her car.

Will stayed in the parking lot on his knee for a good five minutes. _What did I do wrong?_ He thought. It started to rain, so he went back to his car. After another half hour of crying, thinking, and singing, he drove back to his apartment.

Emma started crying as soon as she entered the safety of her vehicle.

"You idiot!" She screamed at the air. "What did you do that for? You love that man, and ha just asked for your hand in marriage! He's the only one you feel safe around! My god, Emma! Wake up call! You have to fix this!" She was planning to go to Will's apartment, but she was home before her tantrum at herself was over.

"I can still catch him..." Emma ran into her condo and grabbed the phone neatly placed next to the Germ-X.

"Come on Will… pick up!" Emma yelled at the air on the other end of the line.

* * *

Will entered his dark apartment not thinking of the lighting. Before leaving for the school only an hour prior, the whole room was covered with white rose petals and lit by candles. He assumed that it would go to good use, and to his surprise, it had been used.

"Hey baby," said a voice coming from the couch.

Will just about jumped out of his own pants.

"It's okay, Will. I'm a friend." The figure stepped into a lit part of the room, where she was finally revealed.

"T-Terri?" Will was frozen in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Will, we need to talk." Terri approached Will, but he extended his hand and she stopped.

"Terri, we're divorced. We've been divorced. You faked a pregnancy. A pregnancy with my child... _our_ child… We're done..." Will walked past her. Into his bedroom and set his bag down.

Terri followed him into the bedroom, but he stopped her at the door. "No, Will. Seriously. We need to talk." She looked up at him with a look Will had only seen once, back in high school during the couple's senior year. Terri's mother had made her take a pregnancy test, after she found out about Terri's love life. It turned out to be a false positive, but it scared the living daylights out of the whole family.

"Mommy, can we go now?" a small boy ran towards Terri from the dark hallway. "I'm done on the potty."

Will stared at the boy. Terri. The boy. Terri. The boy. The boy? The boy?

"Will Shuester," Terri held the boy close. "Meet your son."


	3. The Boy

Next chapter :D  
This is a lot of dialog, but it's needed. I have an idea how this story is going to end up! Double :D

Thank you to **mamaXunicorn **for reviewing both of my chapters! Also to everyone else who has reviewed/ favorited/ whatever else you guys do here. But seriously, I think about 400 people have read this, and it has 4 reviews? Thanks. That makes me feel so good inside. Seriously, all I want is a quick little comment that may persuade me to work on this rather than to my English homework. Please? :D

Another thing, check out my other story, One Word. I started it a while ago, and I'm picking it up again. It's another Wemma, so I think you guys would like it!

Thanks again for reading! Have fun!

_~Megan_

* * *

"Terri, no! How can he be my son?" Will was very confused, for he felt no connection to the boy at all yet they were already bonding.

"Will, Just listen. I guess when I was fake pregnant, I was actually... well, pregnant... with your child..."

"How old is he? What's his name? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Will asked. These and many more questions were overwhelming his brain, along with the image of his son.

"He's almost two years old now, and I didn't want to tell you because I thought you were just going to accuse me of another fake pregnancy." Terri and the boy followed Will to the couch where they sat next to each other.

"And his name?" Will asked, looking up at her.

"William…"

Will sighed. He couldn't deal with this right now. Terri had left quite a while ago, and to Will's surprise, she understood him. He needed to talk to someone.

* * *

"Thanks for coming over," Will said as he took Emma's coat off.

Emma had had some time to think about Will's question, and she had an answer.

"Will, Yes. Yes, I will marry you! I love you, so, so much!" Emma said, almost crying.

"Actually Emma," Will started. "We need to talk."

Emma's face changed dramatically. She sat down with Will on the couch; in the same place where Terri had confronted Will not an hour before.

"Emma,"

"Will?"

"Emma... I don't know how to say this..." Will scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh my god, Will, are you… taking it back?" Emma gasped.

"No, no! God no, Emma! I love you. But I need to tell you something... Like I said, I have no idea how I should say this, so I'll just come out and say it. Emma, I have a son."

Emma just looked at Will, millions of questions running through her head. Will knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Turns out, Terri wasn't faking. She thought she was, but the whole time, there really was a baby in the picture. He's two years old, and his name is William." Will wiped away a single tear from Emma's face.

* * *

Terri was back at her sister's house playing with William; she couldn't afford her own place since she had him.

"Mommy, who dat man I see?" William asked, handing his mother a ball.

"He's a friend of mommy's." Terri said, trying not to cry. She hated knowing that her son didn't even know his own father.

"Mommy okay?" the small boy asked, seeming very concerned.

"Yes, Will, I'm fine. Would it be alright is we saw mommy's friend again soon?" Terri asked her son, holding his close in her lap.

"Does he like to play?" Will Jr.'s face lit up.

"He likes to play." Terri smiled.

* * *

"Terri, come over here. I need to talk to you." Terri's sister, Kendra, motioned for her to come over and sit with her at the kitchen table.

"Sure, what is it?" Terri sat down.

"I can't have you living here any more. You're not even trying to make money. All you do is sit around and take care of that kid you call Will's son."

"What? Kendra, he's two years old, he won't stay at daycare, and you refuse to watch him. I can't exactly bring a kid to work, either." Terri pleaded.

"I just don't have enough room in this house, Terri. I only have three guestrooms left." Kendra stated as she ate a fried chicken leg.

Terri still was looking at Kendra, still in shock about realizing she was now homeless.


End file.
